


Domestic Arrival

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 8x04, Cuddles, Danny was in New Jersey, Dog - Freeform, E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo He Imu Puhi, Episode Related, Episode: s08e04 E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo He Imu Puhi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, M/M, Missing Scene, Steve and Danny are SO married, post 8x04, s08e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Danny’s absence was very clear in 8x04 so here’s a missing scene at the end E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo, He Imu Puhi to fix that.Danny comes home and while they hold each other in bed, Steve and Danny catch up on the case and Danny’s trip to New Jersey. Cuddling and fluff happen. And Danny won’t leave Hawaii without Steve again.





	Domestic Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I missed Danny during this episode and I was actually half expecting him to show up after he texted Steve. Anyway, when he was nowhere to be found, I came up with this idea. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

It was passed midnight when Danny’s flight landed. He was supposed to spend a few more days in New Jersey with his family but when he heard that Toast had been murdered, he praised Steve to be on the first flight back home. 

Home.

It hadn’t really sunk in, even though Danny has been calling Hawaii his home for a while now, but he didn’t even hesitate as he touched those letters on his screen as he typed. And it felt good, and it felt right. It was also the first time he had called the Island his home to Steve. Who is one of the two people who made Hawaii become Danny’s home. 

Danny realized that when he received Steve’s reply. _Home? You’ve come a long way…_

Danny knew that he was probably not going to make it in time to help with the investigation, since Steve and the rest of the team had everything under control and were most likely going to solve it by the time he arrived to Oahu. 

But to the honest, he did want to go back for what happened to Toast, of course, but he also wanted to go back to Hawaii. Never in a million years had he imagined himself, at least a few years ago, that he would be giving up the mainland, giving up New Jersey, for Hawaii. Yet now, as he slides into the driver’s seat of the Camaro and turns on the ignition, he feels at ease. Yes, the Island’s weather sucks sometimes, and he does miss snow from time to time, and yeah skyscrapers and a decent slice of pizza, but none of that changes the fact that Hawaii has become his home now. And he doesn’t want to change that. 

Also, if Danny is being even more honest, parts of him always dreads going back to Jersey, alone. It’s easier when he has Grace and Charlie with him, even the couple times Steve managed to make the trip, because it makes the family gathers go by smoother. But when he’s alone, let’s just say they grill him in any and every way. And it’s exhausting. He loves seeing his parents and sisters and nieces and nephews, but they have to take it easy on him. 

He had been in Jersey for three days already, so yeah, he needed to get back to Hawaii. Besides, he had already done when he went back to Jersey for anyway. 

Knowing that Danny was coming back to Hawaii, Steve parked the Silverado parallel to the sidewalk in front of their house, leaving the driveway empty for the detective. Danny smiles when he realizes, pulling up the house and turning off the ignition. 

He pulls out his small suitcase from the trunk and locks the car, the keys jingle as he pushes them into the keyhole and opens the door, stepping inside. The house is completely dark, except for the moonlight shining in through the transparent glass doors of the lanai. Danny is immediately greeted by none other than Eddie. The dog’s tail wagging from side to side, clearly very happy at the Jersey man’s appearance. 

Danny puts down his suitcase and kneels, ruffling Eddie’s fur and scratching behind his ears. “Hey buddy, it’s good to see you.”

Eddie licks Danny’s hand.

Danny chuckles. “I missed you too, bud.”

Danny switches on one of the side lamps standing on the table next to couch and the dim area is illuminated with a soft yellow. Everything is exactly where Danny remembers. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that no one lived here. Except, Danny knows Steve, and he knows that Steve probably didn’t hang out much around the house during his absence. 

He makes the short trip to the kitchen, Eddie on his heels, and opens the fridge. Seems like Steve has been eating out since Danny left, too. Shaking his head, Danny grabs a water bottle and takes a few gulps, relishing in how the cold liquid runs down his dry throat. It’s heavenly. 

He returns the bottle, stifling a yawn.

“It’s time for bed, buddy.”

On cue, Eddie trots towards the stairs, only looking back to make sure Danny was moving, too. Once he sees that Danny is in fact walking towards the steps, Eddie races up, and waits for Danny at the top.

“Here we go,” Danny says, opening their bedroom door and immediately spots a shirtless Steve tangled up in the sheets. 

Steve always cocoons himself amidst the blankets whenever he slept alone, Danny had realized. Smiling softly, Danny closes the door and Eddie hops on the bed, settled by Steve’s feet. The movement wasn’t enough to shake the SEAL so Danny steps forward, balancing himself on his knees and leans down to kiss Steve’s shoulder.

That, it seems, it enough to wake the commander as he lifts his head in Danny’s direction. “Danno?”

“You didn’t shift when the dog all but jumped on you but my kiss does the trick,” Danny chuckles. “Hey, babe.”

“Welcome home,” Steve smiles sleepily, his voice heavy and thick. And Danny knows it means more than just their physical home.

“You had to, didn’t you?” Danny playfully rolls his eyes.

“Hmm, couldn’t pass the opportunity,” Steve shrugs half-heartedly, his limbs still filled with sleep.

“Uh huh,” Danny drops a kiss to Steve’s temple. “I need to change.”

Danny gets up, Steve protesting at the loss of warmth but is satisfied when Danny returns a few minutes later. Steve is also happy to note that his boyfriend, too, is shirtless. 

Danny settles behind Steve, an arm going around the taller man’s waist and Steve settles his arm over Danny’s, intertwining their fingers. 

“By the way, Junior is sleeping in the guest bedroom,” Steve mentions. 

“The Navy kid?” Danny asks.

Steve nods. “Found him sleeping in one of the shelters. He’s going through something, something similar to what I went through when I came back. I told him he could stay here until he graduates from the Academy.”

“You’re a good man, Steve,” Danny gently squeezes Steve’s fingers.

“I just want to help him through whatever it is, you know,” Steve sighs. “He isn’t opening up to me, yet, but hopefully he will soon.” 

“We’ll both help him through whatever this is,” Danny promises.

Steve nods again. “Dropped by the Academy, saw him train. Apparently, he’s too good for HPD. He’s got raw talent, said he reminded them of me.” 

“I mean, I didn’t know you when you were Junior’s age but I can totally see that, it makes sense. You’re just good at it.” 

“I want to do right by him.”

“You already are, babe.”

Steve leans more into Danny’s chest. “Tani had a rough day. She was staying with Aaron and they broke him out. She was wearing Kevlar but she took two bullets to the chest.”

Steve could feel Danny grow tense behind him. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, physically she’s fine. She didn’t show up for our outing after so I dropped by, took Eddie with me. She took it hard, though Aaron and the three thugs getting away was her fault.”

“There’s nothing she could have done.”

“That’s what I said,” Steve exhales. “But she also said she was second guessing if she was the right person for the job. I stayed with her, and I convinced her that she is the right person, but do you think you could talk to her? I feel like you get to her easily, you two have bonded faster than she and I have.”

“Yeah, no, of course I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. Seems like I easily bond with the McGarrett type. At least we know why,” Danny chuckles.

Steve playfully elbows Danny’s side. “How was your trip?”

“You know, the usual, the Williams family gatherings,” Danny shakes his head. 

“That bad?”

“Yes and no. I mean, I loved seeing them and catching up but they seem to want to do so much _deep_ catching up. Like, my head hurt. It’s easier when you or Grace and Charlie or all of you are with me, then they don’t grill me with questions everywhere I turn.”

Steve chuckles.

“Don’t think they’re letting me go that easily, though. I still owe them three days. So I’ll either get called back to Jersey, in which you are coming with me, or if they decide to turn it into a vacation and they drop by for a week or so you will help me disappear for said week,” Danny plans. 

“Whatever you say, Danno.”

Steve turns around and looks at Danny’s face, notices how his usually blond hair is fluffed up and a little out of order, the blue eyes radiating in the moonlight, the slight stubble decorating Danny’s cheeks. He’s beautiful. 

Steve smiles, closing the distance between them and captures Danny’s soft lips with his own. Danny easily opens up to Steve, allowing him access and they both shiver when their tongues brush against each other. Danny deepens the kiss, cupping Steve’s cheek while Steve’s hand finds its way into Danny’s hair. 

They pull apart when the need for oxygen wins out and they touch their foreheads together, catching their breath.

“I missed you,” Steve whispers.

“I missed you too, babe. I was counting the hours till I come back.”

Steve places a soft kiss to Danny’s swollen lips and they settle back, this time Steve wraps his arm around Danny’s shoulder and pulls him close, Danny resting his head on Steve’s chest. He drapes his arm over the brunet’s waist and traces his tattoo with the tip of his finger.

“I’m not leaving this place without you again,” Danny says.

“I like the sound of that,” Steve agrees.

Eddie lifts his head from his position at the foot of the bed and faces the two men, letting out a small whine.

Danny chuckles. “Don’t worry, you’ll come with us, too.” 

Satisfied, Eddie bows his head and drifts off to sleep. Steve and Danny aren't far behind him. 


End file.
